


Lucky Shot

by Gray Shadows (the_afterlight)



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_afterlight/pseuds/Gray%20Shadows
Summary: Jason stepped through the door around her, squeezing her shoulder as he passed, and she let the door close. "She has no idea how you feel, does she?"Kim shook her head. "None whatsoever," she confirmed. "And I keep trying to say something, because... I don't know. Why don'tyousay something?""To Trini? I think it should probably come from you. It'd be a little high school, wouldn't it?""Newsflash, Romeo, this is high school." Kim bumped her shoulder up into his. "But no, not Trini." She grinned up at him, a smirk tugging one side of awry. "I'm pretty sure she's not your type any more than you're hers."---Six conversations.





	Lucky Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



**[1] Red**

"So you and Trini." Jason leaned against the locker beside Kim's. He was grinning, Kim saw when she glanced over, like the cat who had caught the canary. "What's up with that? Because you two have been spending a lot of time together, and I'm kinda wondering if there's something you wanted to tell the rest of us." His eyes were dancing with laughter, and a bit of excitement, but it didn't feel mocking, Kim realised, more like a shared joke.

Kim pulled the last of her books from her locker, shoving them in her bag and zipping it up before slinging it over her shoulder. "You coming?" she asked, walking down the hall, and Jason scampered at first to keep up before matching her stride. "Or are you going to stand around and speculate about things that are _not happening_?"

"No, I prefer speculating about things that are," Jason retorted. "Like you and Trini. Which I totally support, by the way! Zack might be a little disappointed, but he would have been anyway, and I'm pretty sure he figured her out at the campout. You, on the other hand, you I had no idea about."

"Because there's nothing to have any ideas about." Kim turned to grin at him, stepping backwards through the door, her back against the crashbar. "I mean. Not yet, anyway. We're... We're hanging out. It's fun, it's great, it is _exactly_ the kind of thing I never actually got with my old friends." Her grin faltered, for just a moment, and Jason huffed a laugh.

Jason stepped through the door around her, squeezing her shoulder as he passed, and she let the door close. "She has no idea how you feel, does she?"

Kim shook her head. "None whatsoever," she confirmed. "And I keep trying to say something, because... I don't know. Why don't _you_ say something?"

"To Trini? I think it should probably come from you. It'd be a little high school, wouldn't it?"

"Newsflash, Romeo, this is high school." Kim bumped her shoulder up into his. "But no, not Trini." She grinned up at him, a smirk tugging one side of awry. "I'm pretty sure she's not your type any more than you're hers."

Jason blanched, but then shook his head, laughing at himself. "I guess I'm just as obvious as you are, huh?" he asked, as they reach Kim's car. He went around to the passenger side and slid in. "Maybe we should do something about that."

Kim got in and started the car, pulling out of her parking space and joining the line of student cars heading to the exit. "Hmm," she said, after a long moment, before glancing over at Jason. "Maybe we should."

* * *

**[2] Black**

Trini pulled herself up over the side of the train car, then tucked herself up to sit beside Zack. "How's your mom?" she asked, in lieu of a greeting, as he held out his pack of Red Vines. She snagged a couple and began munching.

"Good," Zack said, after a moment. "The new meds are helping some. She's still on bed rest, but she's... better. She managed to eat a whole apple last night."

Having been over, if briefly, at a time when Zack was helping his mother eat, Trini knew exactly how big a deal that actually was. "I'm glad to hear it," she said, looking out over the landscape. "At least one of us has some good news."

Zack bumped Trini's shoulder, then reached into his bag and handed her a can of soda. Trini glanced at it before opening it, and smiled; it was Coke, which Zack hated but new Trini loved. "Your mom still giving you trouble?" he asked, pulling out a ginger ale for himself. "Or is it something else?"

"Oh, my god." Trini threw herself back, flopping down onto the train car so she was looking up at the sky. "My _dad_ has decided that he wants to _bond_ , and he did that by pulling me aside to talk about how it's 'totally okay' if I want to 'bring someone home' to meet them. That he'll handle my mother." She gestured vaguely up at the sky with her can of Coke. "Great," she drawled, before sighing and sitting up again. After another chug of Coke, she sighed again. "I had to explain that I, y'know, wasn't seeing anyone. Didn't have anyone to bring over even if I wanted to. And, of course, he just gave me that _smug_ parent smile that says that he doesn't believe me. Why did I ever come out to my parents? Tell me that, Zack, why did I ever think it was a good idea?"

Shrugging, Zack pulled his legs up over the side of the train car and sat, cross-legged, facing Trini directly. "Dunno," he said, after a moment. "I mean, there's a simple solution to the problem, y'know."

"What, take you? Yeah, they'll _totally_ believe that I'm--" She looked up suddenly, staring Zack in the eyes. "Actually, that might work. We could totally fake date! Maybe then Mom would get off my back about it."

Zack snorted and cuffed Trini's shoulder lightly. "Actually, no, I was thinking you could just ask her out."

Trini let out a huff of air as she sagged. "Well, I mean, I could. But she's straight, right? What's the use?"

"Oh, please, Kim is not straight," Zack retorted. "You've seen the way she looks at you."

"Okay, fine," Trini agreed. "You know that, and I know that, and I'm pretty sure that half the school knows at this point. She's not subtle. But does _she_ know that?" 

Zack winced. "Oh, right. That could be a freak-out."

"Of epic proportions." Trini tucked her legs up as she turned to face Zack directly, and laughed, a little self-deprecatingly. "No, it's okay. He'll harp on about this for a couple of days then it'll be business as usual." She held up her can, and Zack clinked his against it. "The real question is whether or not anyone on this team is actually _straight_."

"Mmm, jury says no." Zack grinned at Trini, and she shoved his shoulder. "Maybe Billy? I can never tell if his Jason thing is hero-worship or straight up worship."

"Billy totally wants to hop on that," Trini confirmed, before slinging back the last of her Coke and crushing the can against the train car. "C'mon," she said, slipping the crushed can into a side pocket of her bag, then getting to her feet. She held out a hand to Zack, who grabbed it and pulled himself up. "Let's head down to the ship. The others are probably waiting."

* * *

**[3] Blue**

"Kimberly, how do you know if someone likes you?"

Kim looked up from the console she was working at, then tapped closed the interface before toggling open the ship's internal comm. "Weapons are still offline," she said, clearly, into the microphone. "There's too much rock on top of them to just blast them clear."

"Of course there is," Alpha replied, his voice scratchy over the ancient speakers. "Guess it's time to go digging. If I get stuck, I'll let you know." The comm clicked off, and Kim sighed, leaning forward onto the console.

"Kimberly?" Billy said again. "How do you know if someone likes you?"

"Sorry, Billy, I heard you the first time," Kim said, offering a smile. "It's-- something I'm trying not to think about too much right now."

Billy flushed and fidgeted. "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. You don't have to answer if you don't-- But you know that. I know you know that. Uh, I can pretend I didn't ask it? But also, why don't you want to think about it? Is there someone you like who you think might not like you? Because I can't see why anyone wouldn't like you, unless they're a, like, a gay guy, or a straight woman, or maybe if they're asexual. Or aromantic! Although they could still be attracted to you, if you were. And I guess they could still like you if they were asexual, they just wouldn't want to have sex with you, and I kinda get that, the whole not having sex thing, because it's kinda weird and there's all the touching, except I don't think I'm actually asexual because I would totally have sex with Jason, and-- I didn't mean to say that. Was that oversharing?"

Kim waited just for a moment to see if Billy was finished; she'd found it easier to wait for him to actually stop rather than trying to interrupt his flow, and it usually gave her a better idea of what he was asking. "A little, but it's okay. That's the kind of oversharing that friends do," she confirmed. "And... I mean. She's totally not straight. That's definitely not the issue."

"Then what is?" Billy asked. "Is it Trini? Because Trini is the only other girl you spend any time with, so it makes sense for it to be Trini, although I suppose it could be someone else at school. Maybe someone you share a class with? Actually, it doesn't make sense for it to be Trini, because Trini definitely likes you, so you wouldn't have to wonder about that at all."

"... What makes you think Trini likes me?" Kim asked, after a long moment of silence. She stared at Billy, and opened her mouth to say something else -- she didn't even know what -- when an alarm started going off. "Dammit!" Kim swore, whirling around to another console. She activated it with one hand, and the alarm's sound cut out, although a red light still flashed high on the wall; with the other, she pulled her phone out and hit her first speed-dial. "C'mon, c'mon," she muttered, her free hand dancing around a console designed to be used with two as she tried to pull up sensor data from the city. 

" _Kim?_ " Jason's voice sounded in Kim's ear. " _What's up?_ "

"Trying to figure that out," she explained. "Alarm's going off at the ship." Behind her, she could hear Billy on the phone with one of the others -- probably Trini, she was next on the tree. "You should probably get here-- No, wait, we're coming to you. Something's up down at the waterfront." She waved to get Billy's attention and pointed at the screen in front of her; he looked over, nodded, and began telling Trini the same thing.

" _Got anything more precise than 'the waterfront'?_ " Jason asked. " _There's a lot of front._ "

Kim swore as the scanners picked up another signal, highlighting it and indicating a recognised power source. "I don't think it'll be hard to find," she said. "It's a Green Ranger. Not-- Not Rita. I don't think. The system doesn't recognise whoever it is. But _someone's_ using the green coin."

" _I'm on my way. Meet me there as soon as you can._ "

"Stay safe," Kim commanded. She ended the call and then looked at Billy.

He nodded at her as he pulled his coin out of his pocket. "Trini and Zack were already on their way here," he explained. "They're going to meet us up top."

"Then I guess it's morphing time." Kim pulled her coin out and gripped it. "C'mon, let's do this."

* * *

**[4] Green**

"We need to find a faster way to do this," Trini muttered, as she, Kim, Zack, and Billy dashed through the town, jumping up onto rooftops and down to the ground again as necessary. "Alpha have any idea when the transporter system thingy will be ready?"

Kim shook her head as they turned a corner, coming up on the last known location of the apparent Green Ranger. She held her hand up, stopping the others, and they ducked down. "Nope. Neither does Zordon." She waved Billy and Zack back around to the other side of the building, then nodded at Trini to follow her around the corner. The coast was clear, at least as far as the boardwalk, so she and Trini crept forward, listening for... anything.

As they reached the edge of the building, where the boardwalk began, Trini and Kim clung close to the wall; Kim peeked around the edge before jumping back. "He's there," she said, and that was definitely an adjustment: the Green Ranger definitely looked like a guy, at least as far as the armor went. "Jason, too. They're just standing there, staring at each other."

"For fuck's sake. Boys," Trini muttered, and though she couldn't see it, Kim knew Trini was rolling her eyes. She stepped around the corner before Kim could stop her, then waved. "Hey! Nice to meet you. You here to kill us or something?" Jason turned and stared at her, then Kim, who just shrugged.

For his part, the Green Ranger was taken aback, actually stepping backwards when Trini appeared. "No, I-" he started to say, before green light sparkled across his visor and his demeanor changed. "Power Rangers," he said, his voice deeper and more resonant, and there was something about it that sounded... off. "One, two, three... Oh, don't tell me it's just three of you. That's no fun at all." He rolled his shoulders, and his armor shimmered, turning a shade darker and growing spikes at his visor and pauldrons. 

"Yeah, I know, right?" Jason said, after a moment, and though it was familiar banter, he hesitated just a moment too long for it to sound natural. "I mean, you're not going to be a challenge at all, are you?" 

The Green Ranger laughed and pulled out a short, slender blade. "No. A challenge implies that you have a chance, after all." Dark green energy gathered around the blade, and with a casual flick, he sent it flying -- not at Jason, Kim, or Trini, but in the other direction, around edge of the building, where twin cries rang out.

Jason turned, shouting, "Billy!" as he dashed in that direction, only to be struck by another bolt of energy from the blade. He fell to the ground, armor smoking from the hit, and didn't move.

" _Fuck_ ," Trini swore, emphatically, before falling into a fighting stance. Beside her, Kim concentrated for a moment, letting the Power speak to her. In a deep pink shimmer, a bow appeared in her hands, and she stepped back, warily watching the Green Ranger as he held up his blade.

"Such language," the Green Ranger admonished, wagging his finger at Trini. "I'm afraid I'll have to-" In one swift motion, Kim brought up the bow and pulled back the string, a shining arrow appearing as she did so; she released, and the arrow lanced forward and struck the blade in the Green Ranger's hand, sending it flying. As it clattered to the ground, the dark spikes faded from the Green Ranger's armor, and he fell to his knees. A moment later, his morph dissolved and he dropped forward, unconscious.

"Trini, crowd control," Kim ordered, glancing around. There weren't many people around, but there were a few, and one or two had their phones out. "Get them back."

Trini shot off a quick, casual salute. "On it, Fearless Leader," she said, and danced over to the people. Kim walked up to the man -- boy, really, she realised, as she got a good look at him; he wasn't any older than they were -- and crouched down.

"What's your story?" she said, brushing long hair back from his face. His eyes flew open and he scampered back, although, Kim noticed, not towards the dagger. His face held naked fear, and he held his hands up in front of himself.

"Stop!" he cried. "I don't want to-- I didn't mean to--" He shuddered, and a sob wrenched itself from his throat. "What's _happening_ to me?"

A window flickered up on the HUD inside Kim's helmet, revealing Zordon's face. " _Kimberly,_ " he intoned, " _in the interest of maintaining secrecy, we are going to attempt a live test of the teleportation systems. Please stand by._ "

"But I thought they weren't-" Kim started, until the world disappeared in a wave of pink light.

* * *

**[5] Yellow**

The medical bay in Zordon's ship -- the Rangers' ship now, Trini corrected herself, no matter that Zordon still 'lived' in it -- wasn't designed for humans, but between Billy and Alpha, they'd managed to get it tuned to work pretty well with their physiology. Which was helpful, when three of the Rangers were laid up, unconscious on scanner beds, and a fourth was secured to another bed, his coin and dagger in separate sealed cabinets on the other side of the room. "So," Trini said, hopping up onto a stool beside his bed, "tell me about yourself."

"What is this place?" the boy said, nervously. "Who _are_ you people?"

"I'm Trini," she introduced herself, then pointed at the other beds. "Jason, Billy, Zack. Alpha's around here somewhere, he's a robot, and Kim's off talking to Zordon. He's a giant face in the wall. We're the Power Rangers. And _you_ are the Green Ranger." She paused, tilting her head. "We think. You went kinda weird, and tried to kill us -- that's why you're tied up, sorry about that -- and Alpha thinks that Rita may have left a 'surprise' in the coin, so who knows?" She shrugged. "So: tell me about yourself. What's your name?"

The boy looked down, eyeing the straps across his chest, arms, and legs. "Tommy," he said, after a long silence. "I'm Tommy. I tried to-- I tried to kill you?"

Trini nodded. "Well, them," she said, jutting her chin at the other occupied beds. "Kim shot you with an arrow before you could hurt us, and can I say, thanks for that? Did _not_ know I had a thing for girls with bows, but whaddaya know? Totally a thing, did not think she could get any more hot."

Despite himself, Tommy choked out a laugh. "Glad I could help?" he managed, and Trini grinned down at him.

"You're going to be okay," she assured him. "Alpha's scanning your coin and your dagger, and we're going to figure out what's going on with that." She shrugged again. "We _are_ going to keep you tied up until we know you go all green with evil on us again. Sorry?"

"No, no, I totally get that," Tommy said. "I'd do the same thing. But, uh, can I get some water?" Trini grabbed a glass she'd already poured, assuming he'd ask that, and held the straw to his lips. "Thanks. So, uh. Power Rangers, huh? That's cool."

"Oh, man, you have _no_ idea," Trini said, and launched into the story of how they'd first found their coins.

* * *

**[6] Pink**

Kim poked her head into the medical bay. It was shadowed, the lights dim, except for Trini's phone, which shed a pale blue radiance on Trini's face. "They all asleep?" Kim asked quietly, and Trini nodded before getting up and walking past Kim into the hallway, the doors sliding shut behind her. 

"Tommy fell asleep about an hour ago," Trini said, "and the others haven't woken up yet. Alpha's sure they're fine, it's just that whatever Tommy hit them with really did a number so it's taking a while to heal. How're you holding up?"

Kim shook her head, sighing. "Zordon's not the easiest to talk to at the best of times, and without Jason around to challenge him, he's... well, Zordon. But it sounds like it might not be the coin. He said he recognises the dagger the Green Ranger -- Tommy -- was using, but can't remember from where, other than that it _wasn't_ something of Rita's." She shuddered, and all of a sudden she was sobbing. "Oh, God, Trini, we could have lost them today. What are we doing? We think just because we save the world once, we actually know what we're doing?"

"Hey, hey, Kim, no," Trini said, grabbing her into a hug, squeezing tight before pulling back. "You _saved_ us today."

"It was a lucky shot." Kim shook her head. "I just-- guessed. I had no idea what I was doing."

Trini snorted. "News flash. None of us do. Welcome to being an adult?" Kim laughed through her tears, and Trini said, "We survived. The others will be fine, and hey, new Ranger. At least we know that Rita doesn't _have_ the coin, wherever she is now. Up in space, or whatever."

"Yeah," Kim said, and then, without letting herself think about it, leaned in to plant her lips on Trini's.

There was a moment where Trini didn't move, and Kim almost pulled back, thinking that she'd completely screwed this up, before Trini laughed against Kim's mouth and started to kiss her back. After a moment, they pulled back together, sharing a grin. "So... you _do_ know you're, uh, not straight?" Trini asked. "Because I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to freak you out if I made a move."

"Oh, God, yes, I know," Kim said, shoving at Trini. "I just didn't know how you felt. And it was new, y'know? You're the first girl I've actually wanted to, like..."

"Fuck?" Trini smirked, and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Kim shook her head. "No, date. Every other girl has been, like... Ooh, she's pretty, that'd be hot. You're different. I didn't want to screw that up."

Trini's smirk widened. "Aww, you like me," she said, laughing and throwing an arm around Kim's shoulders.

"And yet I'm starting to wonder why," Kim retorted, although she threw an arm around Trini's shoulders in return. "C'mon, I'm starving. Maybe Zordon can teleport us back into the city for lunch."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, even if I spent two-thirds of it trying to figure out where it was going. I hope you enjoyed it, TheSecondBatgirl! I thought they were never going to kiss.


End file.
